


Now This Is How Procrastination Should Be Done

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto's sexy glasses, Smut, a brief cameo by my trigonometry homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enough was enough. If Haruka was desperate enough to consider a school assignment more fortunate than him, drastic measures needed to be taken." Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now This Is How Procrastination Should Be Done

Haruka tried to concentrate on the question on the page.  _Find the areas of the closed regions labeled A, B and C on the following – **snore**._

He closed the book and looked across the low table at Makoto, who was absorbed in his own homework. The only movement from the boy was the shuffling of his pen across the page and occasionally reaching a hand up to adjust his reading glasses so they wouldn’t slide down the bridge of his nose. Haruka never told Makoto this, but he found those glasses absolutely attractive. More than attractive, in fact – he’d had a wet dream or two of Makoto driving into him relentlessly, pausing from marking his collarbone with frenzied love bites only once in a while to glance at him through those red-framed glasses, fixing him with a predator’s stare…

Ahem. As much as he wanted to continue that fantasy in his head, Haruka still had a pile of homework waiting for him. That day’s swim club practice had ended later than usual, as they’d used extra time to perfect their relay exchange times, and now they had barely enough time to finish their assignments due tomorrow. His trigonometry workbook wasn’t going to solve itself after all.

Sighing to himself, he stretched out his legs underneath the low table and tucked them in again, only to accidentally brush against Makoto’s inner thigh in the process. While the other was so occupied he barely noticed, an idea suddenly sprang in Haruka’s mind. Perhaps the recollection of his fantasies was still fresh in his mind, as he reached out his leg again,only this time he was purposely going for Makoto’s groin. When his toes felt the fabric of Makoto’s pants, he began to wriggle them.

Makoto gave an involuntary giggle. “Haru, that tickles!” he exclaimed, smiling as he looked up from his homework for a while. Haruka wasn’t aiming for ticklish however, so he shifted his foot around until he caught what felt like the tip of Makoto’s member between his big and second toe. He wriggled them against each other, effectively rubbing the tip, and a sudden gasp from Makoto told him he’d got the right spot.

“Ha – haru! What are you doing?”

“Taking a break.”

“Go make yourself a drink them, or get up and take a walk around the room or something. Just don’t bother me, I’m in the middle of solving this problem.”

Haruka bit his lip sulkily as he withdrew his leg, but Makoto had already gone back to his homework and didn’t see. He looked down at the cover of his workbook, which seemed to mock him as it sat there silently. Frowning, he picked up the book and buried it underneath the stack of books on the table. He’d had enough of math.

He looked at Makoto again, who was currently scratching the back of his head absentmindedly as he stared at his book. Despite having just brushed Haruka off, he still looked highly irresistible in those glasses. Haruka began to envy the homework; if only Makoto would spread him open on the table and do  _him_.

Enough was enough. If Haruka was desperate enough to consider a school assignment more fortunate than him, drastic measures needed to be taken. He shuffled backwards, then got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the table.

Makoto was in the midst of figuring out the value of an angle’s tangent when he suddenly felt his pants being pulled down. Shocked, he bent over to look under the table, only to see Haruka put his drooping member into his mouth. “Haru! What in the world – aah!” he gasped as Haruka gently bit on the foreskin.

“Haru, I still haven’t finished my trigonometry, and I have an essay to do, and… mm…” His voice trailed off as Haruka ran his tongue along the length of his shaft, ending at the bottom and then sucking on each of his balls in turn. He then took the whole thing into his mouth again, ravishing every inch thoroughly before pulling away at the top with a lewd smack. By now Makoto was clearly hard and stiff, with a bead of precum visible on his tip.

Still, he made himself get to his feet. “Haru, that’s enough, I – woah!” he cried as Haruka grabbed his ankles in an attempt to stop him from leaving and he was thrown off-balance. He fell backward, his back crashing against the wall behind before he sank down to the floor. He scrunched up his eyes at the pain on the back of his head, then opened them to find Haruka straddling him.

“Sorry about that. Did it hurt?”

“What do you think?!” he retorted with a trace of exasperation in his voice.

He saw Haruka’s head droop sadly and started to regret his words. “It’s okay Haru, it’s just… well, just don’t do that again.”

“I won’t,” Haruka promised. He leaned forward and kissed the site of collision on the back of Makoto’s head, which seemed to throb less.

Makoto stroked Haruka’s hair gently. “Are you really that unable to concentrate today?”

“I just didn’t feel like doing any work, and then I looked up and saw you with your glasses.” A blush steadily crept onto Haruka’s cheeks. “I… I dream about your glasses.”

The sandy-haired boy blinked in confusion. “You dream about my glasses?”

“I dream about you wearing them, and looking at me while you bit my neck and, um… oh damn it.” Haruka bent down and trapped Makoto’s lips with his, poking at the other’s teeth with his tongue until they parted to let him in. His tongue roved over every corner of Makoto’s mouth, licking along the roof of his nasal cavity. Makoto felt like he was melting just from the kiss, and let out a moan as they parted at last.

Haruka was looking at him with sultry half-lidded eyes. “So… forget about the homework?”

“Only for today,” Makoto told him before kissing him again. His hands crept down Haruka’s back and slipped into his jeans, gently massaging his perineum. Haruka moaned against his mouth before leaning in to deepen the kiss, knocking his glasses askew. He reached to take them off, but was stopped by his boyfriend’s hand. “Leave them on,” Haruka whispered. “I want you to look at me through them as you take me.”

So Makoto obliged, and fixed Haruka with his red-framed gaze as he entered him later, pounding into him until they came at the same time.

…

“Well this is embarrassing.” Makoto’s remark earned him a sidelong stare from Haruka as the two stood side by side outside the teachers’ office, facing the crowds milling about in the corridor during recess. Their math teacher hadn’t been too happy with their half-finished assignments, and sent them to stand vigil outside her office while skipping break.

“At least we didn’t get any come on the books.”

“Haruka! That’s a terrible idea!”

“Maybe we should do it next time.”

“There isn’t a next time!”

“Oh, I dunno. It’s very easy to get into the habit of procrastination, you know.” Makoto only groaned while Haruka smirked to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated fun fact: my math teacher's first name happens to sound exactly like the Chinese pronunciation of 'SouRin'. Also, he knows I'm a fujoshi. Whoops.


End file.
